For semiconductor laser diodes having waste heat powers into the watts range, so-called TO housings, for example TO56, TO38 or TO9 housings, are often used. On account of the comparatively complicated construction of these metal housings, however, the latter are too complicated and cost-intensive for uses in the consumer market.